helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonzalo's Birthday
Info Happy birthday to Lord Gonzalo! Objective Find Lynna and beat her in Beauty Contest: 0/1 Talk to Alan: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Young Miss, this is an invitation from the Jorcastles. They want you to attend Lord Jorcastle's birthday party. Magda: (...Will it be as extravagant as his clothes?) There will be many important figures at his birthday. I need to wake up early and dress properly. Otherwise, I will embarrass the Ellenstein name. Maid: Don't worry, I will wake you up six hours in advance! Story Chat 2 Noble C: I wish Lord Jorcastle a happy birthday and pay tribute to the Jorcastles on behalf of the Parsons. Noble A: We have been old friend with the Jorcastles. To celebrate our cooperation in the future, I hope you will accept this small gift. Magda: (There are so many nobles from different families here. They're all gathered around Lord Jorcastle...) Gonzalo: Ladies and gentlemen, thank your for taking the time to attend my birthday party. I hope we can dance to the music and enjoy every moment here. Lady A: It was a great speech! Gonzalo: On this special day, who I want to thank most is my dear mother, Tilla Jorcastle. Under her diligent care, I had a childhood filled with joy. Tilla: Seeing how confident you are, I suppose my efforts weren't in vain. Gonzalo: That is all. Please raise your glasses and have a good time. Story Chat 3 Lynna: ... Lawrence: My Lady, there are too many guests and it's quite loud. Perhaps you should rest. Lynna: ...No. I want to stay. Magda: (Lady Jorcastle seems a bit... sad?) Lynna: ...! Nouveau riche, what are you doing here? : Story Root 2 : Lynna: You can't just enter this place. Go back to your poor excuse of a home! : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Don't you want to dance, Lady Jorcastle? The music is lovely. Lynna: You shouldn't be concerned. Magda: (She left in a fit.) Lawrence: Miss Ellenstein, please leave her alone. Magda: (She was the one who approached me...) Story Chat 4 Gonzalo: There seems to be a rumor about an art thief. Many collectors were quite annoyed. Alan: While the Guardsmen cooperated with the art galleries to set up traps, it was useless. The thief seemed to disappear for a few days, which caused them to give up. Gonzalo: Now the thief is said to be targeting the Jorcastle Mansion. My mother is nervous. May I ask the Guardsmen to patrol with my family's soldiers? Alan: Um... Juven: You won't invite the Amber Knights? Gonzalo: Why are you here, Viscount Sakan? Juven: I also received an invitation. Didn't you know? Gonzalo: Hmph, I'd rather seek help from the City Guard. The Amber Knights can't arrest a thief. It's not their duty- Juven: The Amber Knights are powerless against a thief! Hugh: Who said that?! Gonzalo: The gentleman in pink! Hugh: I know what you said! Magda: (Lord Olineaux and Lord Jorcastle are in a beauty contest?!) Lady B: It's too bright! My eyes hurt! Gonzalo: I said it was not me. That pink locust said so! Alan: Calm down, Lord Olineaux! Kelly: Fight! Fight! Vicky: Oh, Hugh dodged so easily. He's improved. Magda: (I don't understand... Where's the Viscount?) Asteria: We should leave. It has become quite a mess. Juven: As you wish. Magda: (He just slipped away?!) Giulolo: During the birthday party hosted by the Jorcastles for their second son, Lord Gonzalo Jorcastle and the leader of the Amber Knights, Lord Hugh Olineaux, had the first beauty contest between men in Finsel's history. Then they engaged in a duel... Linglan: Miss Giulolo, you don't need to make a record of this! Noble A: We need to leave... She's here. Lady A: Oh no... Magda: ... (It's suddenly so quiet.) Tilla: What are you two doing? Gonzalo: I'm sorry, Mother. Hugh: Duchess Jorcastle, I... Tilla: Gonzalo, it's your birthday. I don't want anything unpleasant happening. Crowd: Haha... Tilla: ... Crowd: ... Gonzalo: I understand. I apologize for the trouble I caused. Tilla: I'm glad you are aware. Magda: (She left... I can't help but feel a little nervous around her.) Gonzalo: ... Hugh: I hope this doesn't happen again. Gonzalo: It's all because of that pink locust. The other guests are witnesses. Alan: ...Can I leave now? Gonzalo: I'm sorry you had to see this, Sir Alan. Alan: I don't mind. Miss Ellenstein, you're here too? Magda: Sir Alan, let's go over there. There's a lot of desserts on the table. Alan: ...What happened was impressive. I'm still in disbelief. Magda: We can talk about your experience in the City Guard while enjoying this delicious wine. Story Chat 5 Lord Jorcastle's birthday party was impressive. Eliza: Any birthday party hosted by the Four Families must be gorgeous. I assure you, after the Ellensteins return to the Noble Order, we will also have a grand banquet and invite many nobles. Magda: I will work hard, Mother. (If the banquet will be as chaotic as today's birthday party, I'd rather not have one...) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript